The Goddess and her Demon
by Slave2Writing
Summary: A series of events lead Storm and Nightcrawler to see that they love each other. Then they lose each other.
1. It started with a dance

It just happened in a second really. A quick turn of the head and I was in love with her long white hair, stormy blue eyes, and creamy skin just like chocolate.

I had no delusions of course. It was just nice to fantasize. I knew she would never notice me. Not in this place. Not with these people more handsome than I. But none of them were worthy of her. Who could be?

I'm ugly. I have no false delusions about it. It's just fact. I'm a demon on the outside and whatever good there is in me is invisible to everyone.

When I teleport i spread a stench of brimstone so fowl that i couldn't teleport around her for fear she would be disgusted anymore by me.

I am barely human. I am deformed and she, is is more than human. And more than pure.

I couldn't believe it. She was coming to me? No. She was dancing to me. And I danced with her. To the music. It was pumping in our very veins. I felt electricity all through my bones with her. I was drunk. I was high. I was flying. I was with her.

It was fun. But it ended. I'll never forget the way she felt on me. Not even noticing the stares we got. Her, the loveliest creature. And me. Just a creature. I'll never forget her. She will forever hold my heart and passion. My lady love, I shall worship you from afar, my goddess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was different from the others. He was mysterious and foreign.

He mostly kept to himself throughout the party. Politely nodding when someone spoke to him.

He looked so lonely.

I just wanted to help him. Make him have fun. With me.

I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop myself from pulling him with me onto the dance floor.

The crowd parted a little to let us through. I turned to him and put his hands on my waist. He stared wide eyed at me, his golden eyes blinding.

I moved to the lazy beat of the music. Forgetting where I was. He moved with me, holding me, and for a moment there I saw Kenya. I saw us both there, dancing under the brightest of stars, with the wind blowing gently, into my hair. And he was there with me.

Then the music stopped, and we were away from each other. The day was soon to come, and I had a class to teach later in the afternoon. As I lay in bed, I still saw his eyes, and I still felt his hands on my waist.


	2. The Sensible Thing To Do

They couldn't help but pass each other in the hall could they? No, so they acknowledged each other. Nodding their heads and smiling politely.

But the hall was so crowded so to continue their polite conversation, the sensible thing was to move to an uninhabited room.

And so they talked, and they smiled and moved closer to each other only because they were _comfortable_ with each other.

And it was hot. Really hot. So she simply used her powers to conjure a gentle breeze to cool them and _that's_ why her nipples hardened beneath her braless blouse. She was very sensitive to the cold.

And they had so much to say to each other, so that's why they stayed for over an hour talking. And when they said goodbye, she hugged him because it was a really good talk and she _likes_ to hug people. All people.

And when his erection poked her she let it go because Kurt was _always _hot underneath his fur, and the_ heat _gave him a hard on.

And during dinner their eyes strayed the room and found each other because they were _trained_ to search the room, so naturally they would lock eyes.

And it was just the sheer thrill of fighting in itself that got them excited in the danger room. And so when they rolled on the floor together, the sweat clinging to them, breaths in gasps, they were just caught up in the heat of the moment, and _that's _why they kissed…again, and again, and again.

And the sensible thing to do of course would be to just forget it. Let it slide.

Kurt and Ororo were not sensible.


	3. A New Dream

She usually dreamt of her mother. Lying beside her in that rubble that took her life. She usually screamed screams that were lost amid the bombings and blood that splattered the roads of Cairo.

But not tonight.

Tonight Ororo dreams of eyes as golden as suns and soft as the sand she walked upon in Kenya.

Tonight she dreams of hair as sleek as the dark blue hued midnight sky.

Tonight she dreams of an angel dressed in devil's clothing.

In this dream, she does not scream, but dances among stars, away from the world and all its politics, controversy, and sufferings.

Tonight, she shed her name, and many titles because tonight, she was just a girl. And Kurt, he was just a boy.

He usually dreamed of the mob. The people raiding his sacred church with their torches and misguided angers. He usually dreamed of his exhaustion. Of how he couldn't continue teleporting. He dreamed he was tied up, of them burning him, back to hell…

But not tonight. Tonight he lays awake watching the goddess that lay beside him. Noting her even breath and the gentle smile she has on her face.

Tonight he allows his tail to curl around her waist, something he knows she finds comforting.

Tonight Kurt is happy. He has no more nightmares. Only visions of her.

He no longer smells the burning wood of the church in Germany. He now smells only that sweet spice that only Ororo carries.

He doesn't hear their howling of "Die Devil Scum!" He only hears Ororo. Ororo telling him about growing up in Kenya, Ororo asking him about Germany, Ororo , Ororo, Ororo.

And the only cries he now utters are not pleas for mercy. He cries her name among the wind she conjures so that no one will hear them when he comes inside her.

Kurt no lays down beside his dream that will preserve him forever.


	4. Their one great sacrifice

Blood.

Lots of blood.

Out of his mouth, his head, his arms, his legs…

Dead.

A man.

A laughing man.

A storm breaks out.

The man doesn't laugh anymore.

Hands, hands, hands.

Pulling her back.

She breaks out

Toward the man.

Beneath her the man lies

Shaking uncontrollably as death's door slowly opened for him.

The storm dies down.

Relief sweeps over his face

Than a swift punch crashes over it.

Raw power erupts and the kicks pummel down onto his face, his chest, his groin…

Screams tell her to stop but only one rings home

Kurt's.

Sobbing she kneels beside him and cradles his head.

Alive, alive, alive.

She feels only his soft fur and like a lullaby coaxes her to sleep.

He saw her from half lidded eyes and without his permission, a smile crawls onto his face.

She puts her hand on his and leans to kiss his forehead.

"You're awake."

Her voice, even heavy with worry, fed him like a warm song.

"Yes. I will always wake for you."

She smiles at him. And then quite suddenly she is crying and he with her.

The goddess and her demon. Letting loose their pain and terror that they held inside them because they must.

And they know that they will face days like these again. Moments where it would no longer be sure if they would lay to bed in one another's arms.

But they will go on taking risks and crying afterwards about them, because they are X-men. And X-men put others first, themselves second. X-men put others first, their love second.

And now Kurt and Ororo see the burdens of this great sacrifice, but they decide to plunge on.


End file.
